Letra y Música
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Soul Evans es un reconocido cantante de música rock y Maka Albarn una escritora pop de poca monta; sus vidas no podrían ser más diferentes, pero han sido elegidos para escribir la mejor balada de todos los tiempos.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater es de Atsushi Ohkubo. Esto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**NOTA: Sí, el nombre va por **_**esa**_** película y la trama tiene algo que ver. No es una adaptación. Y sí, es un universo alterno.**

* * *

><p><strong>LETRA Y MÚSICA<strong>

_Prólogo_

Soul Evans era un reconocido cantante y compositor de música rock perteneciente a la agrupación de nombre "_Eaters_", con un talento casi sobrenatural para tocar la guitarra. Su álbum debut "_Death Scythe_" estuvo entre los primeros puestos en los charts internacionales y recibió, en su mayoría, muy buenas críticas. La fama y la fortuna le habían llegado de repente, lo habían abrumado, pero afortunadamente Soul continuaba siendo el mismo cretino de siempre. En realidad, sus amigos le solían llamar cretino para molestarlo, pero el joven de cabello plateado era bastante majo y alocado en su comportamiento, y todo eso podía reflejarse en sus composiciones.

Pero, pese a su fama y éxito, Soul estaba teniendo problemas con el productor de su nuevo disco, Shinigami-sama. El tipo en cuestión le había ordenado escribir (al ser él el líder) y componer una canción lenta para su nueva producción musical, para ser lanzada como la canción número 13 del material discográfico y también como segundo sencillo. Soul se negó, por supuesto que se negó. Él tocaba rock y las baladas eran para niñas. Si querían escuchar una balada que fueran a escuchar a Sin Bandera, Camila y grupos de ese tipo.

—Sin canción lenta no hay disco —declaró Shinigami-sama y dejó a Evans realmente enojado. Eso era realmente injusto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Es una mierda —seguía maldiciendo Soul, pero ahora al lado de su bajista: Black Star.

—Y que lo digas —apoyó su amigo.

—¡Una balada! ¡Una balada del culo! ¡Yo no escribo baladas! ¿Quién mierda espera que yo escriba una balada y, más todavía, que la cante?

Black Star simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su amigo se estaba quejando mucho, pero él sabía que acabaría cediendo. ¡Gracias a Dios él no era compositor! Porque sí, Black era un bajista excelente, un gran y limpio ejecutor en su tarea, pero como compositor apestaba. Una vez, en su época de secundaria, había escrito una canción acerca de rábanos y pepinos, sobra decir que había sido todo un fracaso.

—¿Por qué no tomas esto como si fuera un reto personal? —dijo Death the Kid, el baterista y mánager de Eaters, que recién venía llegando—. Haz un trato con mi padre; dile que harás la canción, pero que también harás un estudio de mercado. Si a los fans no les gusta, no se incluirá en el disco.

—Entonces estaría trabajando doble.

—Tú desición.

Como buen amigo, Black Star le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda con gesto dramático para instarlo a continuar e insuflarle ánimos al alma de su amigo, que se veía realmente molesto.

—Bien, lo haré.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Soul entró precipitadamente y sin anunciar a la oficina de Shinigami-sama. No le importaba; si el hombre le iba a hacer escribir una tonta y boba canción romántica él tenía derecho de fastidiarle la vida un poco.

—Lo haré —dijo simplemente y con actitud aireada, no necesitaba dar explicaciones, sabía que Shinigami-sama entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—¡Qué bien, Soul! —celebró el simpático hombre.

—Pero tengo una condición: haremos un estudio de mercado para ver si vale la pena incluir la canción en el disco— el hombre frente a él no pareció sorprendido, era el padre de quien le dio la idea después de todo.

—Entonces yo tengo una condición también.

—No creo que estés en posición para poner condiciones, viejo.

—Claro que sí. Puedo enviarte a hacer programas de variedades. ¿Lo recuerdas? —amenazó aún con su tono de voz simpático. El cantante se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

—Mmmph —refunfuñó el chico.

—Para asegurarme que lo que escribas quede bien me he tomado la libertad de conseguir a alguien que te ayude.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡Yo compongo solo!

—Esta vez no, porque la señorita Maka Albarn te va a ayudar.

Soul tenía ganas de lanzarse por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ewww. Me ha quedado todo muy corto y raro. Dios, tendré que volver a verme Soul Eater para no cagar las personalidades en los capítulos que vienen. Esto es un prólogo y espero que les haya gustado. Estoy nerviosa porque es mi primera vez escribiendo para esta sección, espero que tengan compasión de mí.<strong>

**Prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos… por lo menos que éste.**

**Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencia sy críticas bien intencionadas.  
><strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	2. Chapter 2

**LETRA Y MÚSICA**

_Capítulo 2: Tópicos_

Soul no conocía a Maka Albarn de nada, jamás había escuchado su nombre en sus veintiún años de vida y, aun así, ya la odiaba. Era realmente curioso cómo se podía aborrecer a una persona, sin siquiera haberla visto una vez, de un segundo a otro. Pero sus negativos sentimientos estaban justificados (por lo menos para él): esa tal Maka estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso. Su terreno. En ese campo donde todo lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía se le apetecía propio y prohibido para otros. Hasta para los mismos miembros de su grupo. Pero bueno, ofensa o no, Soul estaba obligado a recibirla y a colaborar con ella. Eso sí, jamás dijo que se la pondría fácil.

Un firme "toc toc" sonó en su puerta y Evans, con mucho pesar, asumió que se trataba de ella. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica de su estatura, cabello rubio en dos colitas, ropa de colegiala y un palmo de estatura más baja que él. El cantante le echó unos dieciséis años (su rostro semi-redondo y su pecho plano así se lo gritaban), toda una cría.

—Mucho gusto, soy Maka Albarn —le extendió la mano. Soul se le estrechó sin muchas ganas, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Sé quién eres —afirmó con algo de molestia patológica. Maka le frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

—Si le preocupa que revele su domicilio —habló la muchachita con tono muy formal, tratando de limar asperezas— he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad con su representante. Nada de lo que se haga o diga aquí será revelado por mí a menos que se empresa me lo solicite.

—Eso no me interesa. Hasta en Wikipedia aparece mi domicilio y los chismes se crean sin siquiera decir algo.

Soul se retiró de la puerta y regresó hasta el living arrastrando los pues. Maka lo siguió con aire reticente. No le gustaba cómo la estaba tratando Soul. Sin embargo, no podía echarse para atrás en su contrato, no porque temiera a una demanda, la disquera había sido muy flexible con ella respecto a eso, sino porque necesitaba el dinero para seguir costeándose la universidad. No era ninguna millonaria y sus ingresos apenas y le alcanzaban en los últimos meses.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Soul, despatarrado en el sofá color rojo—. Escribe.

Maka se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, meditabunda. Se guardó unos cuantos comentarios mordaces al fondo de la garganta y siguió con su tono normal y profesional a pesar de que Soul no le inspiraba ninguna de las dos cosas. Aparte de todo, ambos tenían la misma edad.

—Si vamos a escribir una canción de amor, primero necesitamos definir nuestro tema.

El vocalista de Eaters alzó una ceja, algo confundido.

—El amor es el tema, ¿no? Empieza.

La paciencia de Maka comenzó a agotarse.

—La disquera me ha dicho que quiere que en tu nuevo disco necesita una canción lenta y romántica para atraer mayor público femenino, eso sí, sin abandonar el estilo musical propio del grupo. El tema de desamor está descartado, entonces. Eso significa que podemos abordar el amor de pareja, ya que el fraternal o la amistad estarían fuera de lugar dentro de la petición, lo cual nos deja eligiendo sobre un amor oculto, una declaración o uno ya profesado. Sobre estas hay variantes. Existe el amor a distancia o si se está teniendo contacto directo con el objeto del enamoramiento, también se puede abordar el amor inalcanzable o si ni siquiera se conoce a la otra parte…

Maka siguió hablando por diez minutos más acerca de cosas sobre el amor y vertientes de éste. Para ser sincero, Soul simplemente pensaba que una canción era de amor o de desamor. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en cosas como si se trataba de algo idealizado o si eran relaciones telefónicas. Según él, todo era lo mismo y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que había estado equivocado, lo cual era realmente vergonzoso siendo un músico. Sin embargo, aunque Maka Albarn estaba dando lo mejor de sí y trataba de cubrir con su exposición todos los flancos, Soul tenía una gran objeción respecto a su modus operandi de escritora y que no tenía que ver con su razón de rechazo inicial: que ella no sentía.

Cuando Soul se ponía a componer, él no se preocupaba por definir exactamente el tema. Él era guido por sus sentimientos y emociones, las letras salían fluidamente de sus dedos y si, al final, algo no concordaba o se veía fuera de lugar, lo eliminaba o reescribía. Todo eso guiándose por lo que dictaba lo que sintiera, quisiera y necesitara desahogar en esos momentos, no a las peticiones de un tercero o a las leyes de la lógica.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides? —preguntó Maka al final de su perorata. Soul descubrió que había dejado de prestarle atención a la mitad.

—Erh… amor a distancia —dijo, siendo eso lo único que recordaba ahora mismo.

Maka sacó su cuaderno de su bolsa y un lápiz. Mordió la goma de borrar unos segundos y escribió un par de palabras. Las borró y pidió la opinión del cantante profesional. ¿Cómo podrían comenzar?

—Jamás he escrito una canción de amor —fue todo lo que dijo Soul y se marchó a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich y a servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja. Cuando regresó a la sala, preguntó—. ¿Qué llevas?

—Nada —admitió Maka—. No sé cómo comenzar. Necesito tu ayuda. Se supone que vamos a coescribir.

—Bueno, tú fuiste la que empezó con todo ese rollo de los temas y las muchas formas de tratar el amor. Pensé que ya sabrías que hacer y que yo podría hacer nada, para variar. Ni siquiera me interesa escribir esta canción. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

—Lo he notado. No tienes que ser tan específico.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿por qué no te marchas?

—Porque he sido contratada para cumplir con una tarea y no pretendo desertar de mi labor.

—Mira como hablas. Son palabras muy serias para una niñita quinceañera.

—No tengo quince años —gruñó Maka. Estaba cansada de que todos pensaran lo mismo cuando la veían. ¿Por qué era tan plana? Su madre, en vida, había tenido una cantidad de busto bastante decente, ¿por qué ella tuvo que nacer del lado paterno de la familia?— acabo de cumplir veintiuno.

La mandíbula de Soul casi toca el piso. ¿De verdad era de su edad? Joder, no lo parecía, ni de lejos de cerca.

—¿Entonces por qué usas ropa de colegiala?

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Maka, se encogió un poco en su lugar y luego levantó la mirada, un brillo desafiante se apoderó de sus ojos.

—Porque se me da la gana. No es asunto tuyo como me vista o me deje de vestir.

Soul sonrió torcidamente. La chica no era tan cuadrada como parecía. Tenía carácter. Le agradaba.

—Quiero escuchar una composición tuya —aseveró después de unos segundos de una batalla de feroces miradas entre los dos.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito escuchar algo compuesto por ti. Vamos a trabajar juntos ¿no? Necesito saber qué puedes hacer.

Maka se guardó una sonrisa. El gran Soul Evans comenzaba a reconocerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil quinientos millones de años sin escribir xD Espero que les haya gustado y, les informo, que tengo una página de Facebook (búsquenla como Miss Pringles o vayan a localizar el link a mi perfil). Allí pueden ir a recordarme que actualice. Eso funciona en mí.<strong>

**Ya saben que los reviews son el alimento de un escritor prolífico. Aliméntenme xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**Miss Pringles**


End file.
